


All the words you can't speak

by thatgay_bitch



Series: Avengers Drabbles [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Secret, Precious Peter Parker, Supportive Tony Stark, Supportive Wade Wilson, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, wade wilson is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgay_bitch/pseuds/thatgay_bitch
Summary: Peter Parker needs a break from everything, so he does the logical thing and learns how to play the piano. No one knows what he does in his free time until his spidey sense fails him and he's caught.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Avengers Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	All the words you can't speak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's 3:30 rn and I just pulled an all-nighter and fell asleep in church. What happened to my sleep schedule? So I was trying to sleep, but my brain is a bitch and it was like "What if Spidey learned how to play the piano but the only one who knew was Deadpool?" And so I was like yeah that's a fan-fucking-tastic idea let's write it. So here I am, adding more to my collection.

Soft piano flowed through the tower. Today the Avengers were off fighting another alien invasion while Peter was stuck at the tower because of a gunshot wound from the night before. No matter how many times he insisted that he was fine Tony and everyone else told him to stay there. So, when he found himself pacing the tower he decided to pass the time. Tony had a piano in the tower whether for aesthetic purposes or because someone can actually play it. 

Peter had Jarvis pull up youtube videos on how to play so he had something to do. He was halfway through learning the C minor chord when Jarvis alerted him that the team was returning. He shut the piano and ran to his room to hide. 

The next time he was playing the team was across the country doing something or the other. Peter had been forbidden from missing anymore school so again he was benched. He had a couple of days to himself so by the time they returned he was able to play at least three well-known songs. It was only those few times that turned it into a habit. When he was feeling upset or frustrated and the team wasn't in the tower then he would play something on the piano. The only people that knew were him and Jarvis, and he would have loved to keep it that way. He was playing Bohemian Rhapsody when he heard a voice. Today had been different, he had decided to let his Spidey sense alert him of anyone arriving instead of Jarvis and that's where he went wrong. 

"Ohmygod, Spidey-Babe can play the piano. That is so cute. I wonder what else he can do with those fingers," Wade exclaimed from behind Peter. Peter jumped so high he stuck to the ceiling. 

"Goddammit, Wade. What have I said about sneaking up on me?" 

Wade looked slightly guilty. "You said not to," he mumbled. Peter jumped down from the ceiling and brushed imaginary dust off of himself to spare whatever shred of dignity he had left. 

"How did you get in? I thought Mr. Stark said you were banned?" Peter crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the leather-clad merc. 

"Yeah, well, Jarvis seems to like me so he let me in when I asked nicely," Wade defended. Peter glared up at the ceiling even though he knew that Jarvis was everywhere in the tower. 

"Oh really?" He drawled, still glaring at the ceiling. "And this wouldn't happen to have anything to do with me playing the piano would it, Jarvis?" 

"Certainly not, Sir." Jarvis's cool metallic voice rang through the room. 

"Right, because me telling you not to tell anybody about this has nothing to do with the fact that Wade just walked in on me playing the piano." 

"Definitely not. I respect your privacy, Mr. Parker, and would never do anything for someone to walk in on you while playing," Jarvis replied. Peter could hear the hint of amusement in the AI's voice. If he was anyone else then he wouldn't have noticed it at all, but he was Spider-Man and Peter Parker, so of course he noticed. 

"Petey-Pie, why didn't you tell me that you played? I'm hurt that I wasn't told of this." Peter turned to face Wade. 

"Like I would tell you about this, your the-merc-with-a-mouth for a reason. I can't have people knowing that I can play, especially not at school." 

Wade pulled off his mask and stared at Peter with a hurt expression. "I can't believe you don't trust your own boyfriend enough to know that I wouldn't do that to you." 

Peter sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I'm sorry Wade, I just didn't want to give Flash any more ammo than he already has. It's bad enough as it is right now," he sighed. He walked around Wade and the piano and flopped onto the couch. Wade moved too and sat beside him. 

"Just say the words, Webs, and I'll take care of him," Wade said with a look of murderous glee. Peter looked over at him with a pointed stare. "Fine, fine. But if he does anything other than calling you names he's going to become well acquainted with Bea and Arthur." 

Peter smiled at his psychotic boyfriend. How it worked out between them is still a mystery, but at least they're happy. "Thanks, Wade." 

"So what all songs can you play?" The rest of the night was spent with Peter playing for Wade. 

A couple of days later Peter walked down to the lab only to hear the sound of a piano playing. When he walked in fully he noticed that Tony had a holo-screen opened up and was watching the tower footage. He paled when he saw that the camera was focussed on him while he played. He tried to back out of the lab but knocked over a rolling chair in the process. 

Tony's head shot up and they both locked eyes. "Come over here, kid." Peter obeyed, albeit slowly and reluctantly. "Why didn't you tell me you could play, Pete?" 

Peter sighed and slumped into a chair. "I didn't want anyone to know, but Jarvis obviously can't keep a secret to save his programming," he grumbled. For the second time that week, he was glaring up at the ceiling. 

"Don't blame Jarvis about this, I asked him what you did while we were gone and then told him to show me the footage when he wouldn't tell me. You are really good, how long have you been playing?" 

Peter crossed his arms and pouted like a child. "Ever since the alien invasion." 

"Kid, that was almost a year ago," Tony said in exasperation. Peter just shrugged and looked at the floor like a scolded child. "Pete, I'm not mad at you or anything. That piano was my mother's and it's about time someone used it. I'm really proud of you, kid, not many people are able to play like that with the little time you had." Peter blushed and tried to hide his face. 

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." 

"Pete, you are literally living here, could you stop with the Mr. Stark nonsense and just call me Tony?" Peter grinned and shook his head. Tony threw his hands in the air and slumped into his chair. "All of my kids hate me," he grumbled. Peter's face hurt from smiling so much. 

"Mr. Stark, do you think of me as your child?" Tony's eyes widened in realization. "Don't worry, I think you as a father figure if that helps. Actually, I've been thinking of you like that after the Homecoming events." It was Tony's turn to smile, only his was a sad smile. 

"I was an asshole to you, Pete, and yet you still saw me as a father figure? God, that's fucked up kid. Not you, but your situation." 

"Language," Jarvis called out, imitating Steve's voice, effectively lightening the mood. 

"Can we work on my suit upgrades yet? Shuri dropped off the vibranium a couple of days ago and I want to get it incorporated before patrol." Tony nodded before standing. 

"I really am sorry for how I treated you during that time," Tony said. Peter hummed his acknowledgment before walking over to the workbench. 


End file.
